Let You Go
by karmelbombshell
Summary: On a Christmas Night when everybody's busy running around, doing their last minute shopping, preparing a family dinner, what happens if the love of your life left you suffering alone? A one shot story about forgiving, Christmas Eve & a clueless Emmett.


**Let You Go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Just having a little fun with them using my own imagination but how I wish I did own them.**

**A/N: I decided that I should write a little two-shot for y'all. Thank you guys so much for all the views. It means a lot to me! Anyway, enjoy this little story. It's a little sad but will later be fluffy! A little change for now. (;**

"**Maybe one day there can be 'us' again...  
but if not fuck it then!"**

**-Wiz Khalifa**

**-Edward Cullen-**

I was scrolling through the pages of Facebook.

_Dumb Facebook._

It's Christmas Eve & I'm alone.

I chose to be alone.

I could've just gone out and fucked a random bitch, right?

But no.

I could've gone to my parents' house and spent tonight and tomorrow with them.

But I didn't.

You might ask why. The answer is simple.

I'm a pussy whipped faggot that didn't treat his lady right and now is finally feeling the sting of pain that I caused to myself.

Why did I ever let you go?

Everywhere I look I see memories of you -of us.

I smell your personal scent on my bed sheets.

I see your name on my phone.

I pass by your apartment everyday just to check if you've gotten home safely even if it's one in the morning.

I hear our friends say your name.

I hear our song on the radio.

I imagine your body curled up next to me every night.

God dammit, I miss you.

And I'm sorry,

For everything…

**-Bella Swan-**

Glancing at the clock, I saw a bedside picture.

_I knew I should've removed that picture long time ago. _

Right. But do you have the strength to?

_Yes. _

Okay fine, no.

I wonder if he's alone right now, I wonder if he's awake.

Maybe he's out in the club partying with his friends.

Maybe he's getting wasted.

Even worse, maybe he's getting laid tonight.

I don't want to think. I don't want to move.

Ten minutes passed by and I decided to grab my phone on the bedside table.

I dialed Alice's number but I think she's busy.

She has Jasper and I shouldn't have bothered her.

I dialed Rose's number and it went straight to voicemail. Her phone must be off.

A message appeared and I saw Alice's name.

"Hey Bella, I'm sorry I'm busy preparing the food and I'm at Jasper's house. God, his family is so welcoming I can't imagine anything better. Have fun tonight Bella. I'm really sorry. Let go & have fun. Give it to yourself, Bells. Love yah. Merry Christmas!"

I sighed and read her third and fourth to the last sentence.

_Let go & have fun. Give it to yourself, Bells._

That's it. I'm going to a club.

**-Edward Cullen-**

The ringing of my phone forced me out of my daydream.

"What." I answered flatly.

"Yo dude guess what my club is full of?!" Emmett asked joyfully

"Whores throwing their nasty ass pussies to you?!" I asked in a sarcastically and too enthusiastic tone.

"No you silly horn dog! Lonely and alone people like you! You should come here!"

"I want to be alone dude. Hop off my dick."

"I swear dude you're on your fucking man period or some shit. _Hop off my dick? _ Are you serious? I'm just trying to help here you know! You need to get out of your fucking shit hole! It's Christmas for shit's sake! It's been 4 months since Isa-"

"Don't. Even. Think. About. Finishing. Your. Sentence. Asshole." I gritted through my teeth.

"WAKE UP AND SMELL THE TRUTH, DUMBWARD! SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE YOU NEVER EVEN BOTHERED TO INTRODUCE HER TO ME! NOW, GET YOUR ASS HERE OR I'LL TORTURE YOU MORE! NOW!" He yelled through the tiny speaker of my iPhone.

"I don't want to fucking-"

"That's it, I'm dragging you. We're going. Be ready in-"

"AIGHT AIGHT I'LL BE THERE FUCK!" I yelled.

"You better. If you're not out in 20 minutes, I'll barge in your apartment." And with that, he hung up.

_Fuck my life._

**-Bella Swan-**

Walking into the club, I took in my surroundings.

Damn.

People are alone tonight!

I walked to the bartender with my red lace dress and shiny red pumps. I sat down and reached for my red purse. I looked at the bartender who was staring back at me. He was buff and he was the only one in here besides the scrawny waiter/bartender.

He smiled at me and asked for my order. I decided that I'll try to be a little Christmas-y here. He started making conversation.

"Here's your Christmas Cheer Cocktail." He smiled as he brought me my drink.

"Thank you."

"So you're alone and you're drinking a cocktail on a Christmas Eve and you're really gorgeous so it just doesn't… add up…help me here!" He flirted.

"Thanks." I giggled. "I guess to answer your question, I don't get it either. I just didn't want to be stuck at home being an emotional bitch over a guy, you know?"

"Oooh, exactly what I was telling my bud here. And oh, breakups… they're really tough. How long did you date him?" He leaned on the counter.

"Oh for like 2 and a half years." I looked down.

"Wow, shit. That guy's fucking retarded. He should never have let you go."

"The thing is, he just… he wasn't treating me the same anymore. A lot changed in his life and I get it but it's not a reason to just completely ignore your partner's needs. He's really sweet and kind and amazing but he just completely ignored me and shut me down. I would've helped him but he just pushes people away." I finished my cocktail.

"Sounds like something a guy would do." He rolled his eyes.

"Exactly. You know I really betcha he's out in a random club right now grinding his dick onto a slut or in a random hotel getting a blowjob." I laughed bitterly.

"So he's that type of person?" He gasped.

"You work here-"

"I own this shit baby." He winked.

She giggled. "Of course, well you know how shit gets down here right? You know the typical manwhore you have. I thought at first I'd change him."

"Did he cheat on you?!"

"No, no. Nothing like that, at least I don't think so. Not that I know of." I internally crossed my fingers hoping that nothing like that really did happen.

"Well you know what? I'm here all night long and I'm actually waiting for my bud. We can talk about all your problems and spend our Christmas Eve together." His eyes shined.

"Well…" He looked at me and probably sensed my hesitation.

"Actually, you know what? You might be exactly what my bud needs. And he… might be exactly what you need too." He winked.

"Are you trying to get laid or get your friend laid or get a threesome?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

He laughed out loud and his dimples showed.

"I'm just saying I'm not really into any of those too kinky shits." I smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm not." He smirked back.

"Well aight then, I need some female time. When I come back, I want my Blackberry Mojito ready served cold!" I laughed as he turned around to prepare my drink.

Tonight isn't that bad I guess.

Some decent people are actually out there on a busy Christmas Eve.

Alone.

Just like me.

Wow.

**-Edward Cullen-**

Parking my Volvo outside, I walked into Emmett's bar.

"Yo fagg, I'm here."

"Oh hey, Edward! You won't believe who I just met!" He looked happy.

"Yeah yeah whatever. So, what are you making?"

"A Black-"

"Dude, where's my Blackberry Mojito?" A tiny gorgeous girl appeared from the bathroom and demanded Emmett for her drink.

"As I was saying, here's your drink." Emmett smiled.

My eyes widened. Before I knew what I was doing, I was running for the door and a strong hand grabbed my wrists but that wasn't what made me stop dead in my tracks. It was a faint, familiar voice who whispered my name I almost didn't hear it.

"Dude, what the fuck man? What are you doing?!" Emmett yelled at me.

"Where were you headed for? How does this girl know you? Do you know her? Answer me you idiot!" He turned me to face him.

I tried to form words but my mind was just blank.

"Edward!" Emmett shook me and I saw Bella take her purse and head for the entrance where I was standing.

That's what snapped me out of my trance; the familiar, heart-breaking image of Bella leaving with the hint of pain, tiredness and hurt in her eyes.

_Will I let her leave me again? _

_Is this supposed to be my second chance?_

_Was it because of fate that we were both in here during Christmas Eve?_

A million thoughts ran through my head. It was like the world was in slow motion. Every step Bella took, my mind was documenting every single millisecond of it—memorizing the way her hips swayed back and forth, her beautiful brown locks bounced up and down, the clicking sound of her heels to the floor, the way her eyelashes barely fluttered and how her mouth was turned into an upside down smile.

I missed all of her.

_God I miss her so much. _

At that very moment, I just wanted to take her into my arms and claim her mine again. Even though we've only been apart for a little while, she became more beautiful than ever.

_Will I let her leave me again? _

No. I won't repeat my stupid mistakes.

_Is this supposed to be my second chance?_

Yes, I believe so. I'll try not to fuck it up.

_Was it because of fate that we were both in here during Christmas Eve?_

Yes. Stop asking questions, shut the fuck up and be sure of yourself. You won't find another girl like her so take her before it's too late, dumbass.

"Bella." I whispered.

"Bella? Your name is Bella? Edward, tell me what's going on dude." Emmett whined.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Bella." She replied to Emmett but she was staring deep into my eyes.

"I'm Emmett and this is my bud, Edward and I think you guys know each other, right?"

"Yeah…yeah. I know Edward, alright."

Before I lose my chance, yet again, I decided to drag Bella away from Emmett for a little while. "Uhm, Emmett, can you give us a little privacy please? I need to talk to Bella for a while." I opened the door and waited for her to come out.

_Come back to me please, Bella. _

**-Bella Swan-**

Now why the fuck of all people do I have to run into Edward Cullen?!

_Shut the fuck up you know you liked it. _

_You know you missed him. _

Ugggh .

Edward dragged me aside leaving his very confused 'bud' Emmett staring at both of us.

"Look Bella I'm so fucking sorry for… for fucking everything. I'm sorry about all the shit that I've done to you. I know I've been taking you for granted and these past few days showed me what you really mean to me. Baby I'm so sorry. I'll do anything for you to forgive me. I've fucked up so bad. I know that now and I'm willing to change everything just please, give me one more chance." Edward sobbed while holding me tight against him.

"I don't know if I can Edward… I…"

"Bella please don't do this to me please." He pleaded.

I pried his arms off of me and dragged him to the nearest seats.

"Edward you know that I love you. Even after everything I still love you and I can't live without you bu—

"I can't either Bella I've been a fucking wreck. You're my only reason to live."

"Please let me finish. I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if you'll go back to your old habits and I don't think I can take it anymore. I think we just need time apart."

"Baby I can't you don't understand Bella."

"Edward I'm not breaking up with you. I just think we need time apart. We need time to think and find ourselves again."

"I'll try. I'll do it for you. But please don't leave me, I can't handle that."

"Of course, I can never let you go." I offered him a smile and grabbed his face and gave him a chaste kiss.

After meeting Emmett and finding out he's Edward's best friend, the night suddenly took a turn. After how many drinks, I ended up making out in Edward's car's backseat.

"Jesus, get a fucking room, you god damn horn fucking dogs." Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett, shhhhhhhhhh." I scolded him and went back to work.

Edward pulled away and whipped his head to talk to him. "Dude, you said many chicks were lonely tonight, why don't you go get some?" Edward chuckled.

"Naah, I'd rather be alone since my BEST FRIEND who was just wallowing in pain 5 hours ago is now back with his girlfriend OF 2 YEARS whom I've never NEVER met. I gotta admit you're pretty fucking hot Bella." Emmett winked at me.

"Stop tryna get at my girl. Can't you see she's… oh god fuck Bella, don't stop doing that."

I giggled at him and glanced at poor Emmett who walked to his car while slowly shaking his head.

"Let's get you home. I wanna do things to you that I haven't done in a while."

I moaned at his straightforwardness and hopped inside his car.

That night, we reconciled.

That night, we made sweet love after eight months of celibacy.

That night, Edward showed me that our relationship still had hope.

"Merry Christmas, Edward. I love you." I smiled as he placed his head on my chest as he pulled out of me. I caressed his soft cheeks.

He settled next to me and pulled me closer to him. "Best Christmas ever. I fucking love you. Merry Christmas to you too, Bella."

That night, we conceived our first daughter.

**A/N: Hey guys, just a little one shot since I haven't been here in a while , daaaaamn. Thanks for reading ;)(;**

***Reviews are better than Edward missing you on a Christmas Eve ): * **


End file.
